Menuju Hutan Penuh Cahaya Kunang-Kunang
by 258Cornelia-Wolf
Summary: Ichigo mengajak Toshiro ke sebuah festival musim panas para Roh. Hingga sesuatu terjadi pada Ichigo? Ingin tahu kenapa, silahkan baca. Chapter 2 is Update!
1. Pertemuan Pertama

Cornelia : Halo semua!

Hitsugaya : Mau bikin cerita apa lagi kau!

Cornelia : Cerita Romance Ichihitsu!

Ichigo : *blushing* Apa lo bilang?!

Cornelia: *kesel* Banyak ngoceh ente semua! Ok, Bleach milik Tite Kubo bapak saya *dihajar Tite Kubo*

Warning : OOC, AU, abal-abal, gaje, gak jelas (mungkin).

**Menuju Hutan Penuh Cahaya Kunang-Kunang**

_-Hitsugaya Pov-_

"Pastikan kamu mendengar semua perkataan pamanmu, ya." ucap ibuku, Hitsugaya Retsu. "Jangan lupa bawa sapu tangan dan tiket kereta."

"Ya, ibu." aku berlari kekamarku untuk mengambil barang bawaanku.

"Jangan bilang kalau hanya itu barang bawaanmu."

"Jangan kahwatir tas hitam itu tidak akan ketinggalan." ucapku sambil memasang sepatu.

"Jangan sampai kelupaan saat naik kereta shinkansei, ya?"

"Iya aku mengerti, lagi pula, setiap tahun aku pergi kesana kok, jadi tak usah kahwatir." aku menarik daun pintu dan segera keluar dari rumah. "Aku berangkat!"

Aku berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu bis yang mengantar menuju stasiun kereta. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, adalah saat umurku 6 tahun.

* * *

_-Flashback (on)-_

Suatu hari dimusim panas, aku tersesat dihutan para dewa gunung. Yang rumornya adalah tempat tinggal para roh. Setelah berlari kesana sini mencari jalan pulang, aku kelelahan sampai tak bisa berjalan. Ketika aku menangis karena rasa takut dan kesepian, dia muncul dihadapanku.

"Hoi, Cebol." Karena hanya aku seorang yang ada dihutan ini, aku dari mana asal suara itu. Aku menemukan sesosok cowok remaja yang menggunakan topeng rubah. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ada orang, aku selamat!" aku berlari ke arah pemuda itu, tapi dia menghindariku, aku jatuh diatas rumput.

"Gomen." ucap pemuda itu. "Kamu itu, anak manusia,'kan? Jika seorang manusia menyentuhku, aku akan menghilang."

"Maksudnya 'jika seorang manusia…' onii-san bukan manusia?" tanyaku.

"Aku 'sesuatu' yang tinggal dihutan ini." ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu, salah satu roh disini." ucapku. "Tapi apa maksudnya menghilang?"

Aku mencoba menyentuhnya, tetapi ia menghindar, saat aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi, dia menghindar lagi, setiap kali aku ingin menyentuhnya, ia selalu menghindar, hingga sebuah kayu membentur kepalaku cukup keras, tentu saja membuatku terpental kebelakang.

"Ternyata kau memang bukan seorang manusia." ucapku sambil memegang keningku yang tadi kena pukul kayu. "Tak mungkin manusia memukul anak-anak seperti itu."

"Menghilang itu maksudnya lenyap dari muka bumi. Itu adalah mantera yang diberikan dewa gunung kepadaku. Jika aku tersentuh oleh manusia, itulah akhir hidupku."

"Gomenesai." pemuda itu menyodoran batang kayu yang ia gunakan untuk memulku tadi. "Ayo cebol, pegang ujungnya, kau tersesatkan? Biar aku antar kau keluar dari hutan ini."

"Arigato!" aku berlari kepemuda itu dan dia langsung memukulku dengan batang kayu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bukankan sudah kubilang jangan sentuh."

"Gomen." ucapku sambil memegang kening yang kena pukul dua kali.

Pemuda itu mengantarku keluar dari hutan ini, kami melewati pemakaman yang sudah tidak terurus, batu-batu nisan tersebut sudah dilumuti, selama perjalanan keluar, aku memegang ujun batang.

"Seperti sedang kencan, ya." ucapku dengan polos.

"Kencan yang begitu romantis, lho."

Kami menuruni tangga yang juga sudah berlumut.

"Kau, tak takut padaku?" tanyanya.

"Takut dengan apanya?" tanyaku balik.

"Lupakan saja."

Tanpa terasa, kami sudah sampai didepan pintu hutan.

"Jika kamu terus saja berjalan lurus, kamu akan menemui jalanan. Dah."

"Apa Onii-san akan selalu disini? Apa jika aku kembali, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Ini adalah dimana hutan para dewa dan roh tinggal. Jika kamu menginjakan kaki disini, kamu akan tersesat selamanya. Kamu tak seharusnya datang kemari, itulan yang dikatakan para penduduk, 'kan?"

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro, siapa namamu?" ucapku sambil memberikan senyuman hangat. Karena pemuda itu tidak merespon sama sekali, hal itu membuatku takut. "Besok aku akan kembali sambil membawa sebuah hadiah karena telah menolongku, sayonara."

Aku meninggalkan tempat dengan takut.

"Namaku Ichigo." aku membalikan badanku, tetapi dia sudah menghilang. Aku kembali meneruskan perjalananku untuk menuju rumah.

"Toshiro!" seru suara seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Ah, Paman!" aku berlari ke arah pamanku.

"Toshiro, dasar anak bego!" aku mendapat pukulan keras tepat diatas kepalaku. "Jika kamu pergi ke hutan sendiri, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa?"

Aku langsung menangis dan memeluk pamanku, dia Kuchiki Byakuya. Aku menggandeng tangan paman.

"Paman."

"Ya Toshiro?"

"Apa benar para Roh tinggal dihutan yang sama?"

"Oh, hutan tempat tinggal dewa gunung ya, entahlah. Itulah yang orang-orang bilang" kami menuruni tangga yang sudah berlumut. "Ketika aku kecil dulu, aku ingin bertemu para roh, jadi aku dan teman-temanku terkadang pergi kesana. Pada akhirnya tak menemukan satupun, namun, aku yakin menumkan sesuatu diujung pandangku. Ketika suatu malam pada musim panas, kamu bisa mendengar suara-suara dari sungai didekat hutan itu. Dan kupikir sekarang, Hisana bilang kalau mereka bersenang-senang pada festival tersebut, tetapi tidak ada seorang penduduk yang mereyakan festival disana. Jadi kupikir, festival apakah itu? Hahaha, aku jadi bercerita masa laluku." Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku mencoba untuk tidur tetapi tidak bisa, aku selalu memikirkan Ichigo. Hingga waktu membuatku mengantuk dan akupun tertidur bersama Ibu dan Ayahku, Retsu dan Jushiro.

* * *

_-Hutan Para Dewa-_

"Kamu datang juga, aku tak berfikir jika kamu akan benar-benar kembali."

"Onii-san menungguku ya?!" aku berlari ke arah Ichigo untuk memeluknya, sayangnya, dia memukulku lagi dengat batang kayu.

"Kau itu tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman ya?"

"Aku sangat senang, jadinya…gomen." ucapku sambil memegang kepalaku yang kena pukul.

"Sedikit panas disini, lebih baik kita segera masuk ke hutan, jangan kahwatir, nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kami berjalan kedalam hutan, hingga kami sampai disungai, sungai itu sungguh indah dan bersih, aku teringat dengan semangka yang kubawa tadi, aku membuka kantong plastik.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, semangka." ucapku, aku menyodorkan semangka ke Ichigo.

"Em, trima kasih ya, Toshiro." dia mengambil satu bauh semangka.

Kami memakan semangka itu bersama, rasanya sungguh segar. Apa lagi saat musim panas seperti ini. Aku segera menaruh kulit semangka didalam plastic lagi, jika aku buang sembarangan, nanti dewa gunung marah padaku. Kami bermain bersama, hingga kulihat Ichigo tertidur, karena aku penasaran dengan apa yang ada dibalik topeng Ichigo, aku membuka topeng itu dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya. Tampan, wajahnya sungguh tampan, belum lama aku membuka topengnya, dia terbangun, matanya musim gugurnya sungguh indah.

"Gomen!" ucapku ketika tau dia sudah bangun, aku mengembalikan topengnya dengan kasar karena dia bangun dengan cepat.

"Wadaw, apa itu caramu menyerang seseorang saat mereka tidur?!" ucapnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau memakai topeng?" tanyaku.

"Jika aku tidak menggunakan topeng, aku tidak akan kelihatan seperti roh."

"Ohh, begitu, Onii-san, besok aku akan kembali ke Tokyo, karena sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan berakhir." ucapku sedih.

"Apa tahun depan kau akan kembali?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

"Ya, aku janji akan kembali setiap musim panas!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah waktunya kau pulang, ayo kuantar kau ke pintu gerbang." dia menyodorkan batang yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk memukulku.

Diperjalanan kami menuju pintu gerbang, aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi, saat kami melewati sebuah pohon, muncul sebuah tangan yang mencengkaram tubuh Ichigo, memang cengkraman itu dibuat longgar oleh roh itu agar tidak melukai Ichigo.

"Ichigo." ucap Roh itu.

"Ichigo." ucapku kahwatir.

"Bahaya Ichigo, dia itu adalah anak manusia, jika dia menyentuhmu, kau akan lenyap."

"Arigato, Aizen." ucap Ichigo ke Aizen itu. "Aku akan baik baik saja."

"Anak manusia, tolong jangan sampai menyentuhnya." peringat Aizen.

"Baik, aku mengerti."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami, disepanjang perjalanan, aku melihat Roh berbentuk payung menyebut nama 'Ichigo, hati-hati'.

"Para roh bisa menyentuhmu, ya?" Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

Dua musim panas berlalu, dilanjutkan dengan musim panas berikutnya.

"Toshiro, Toshrio dimana kau." panggil Ichigo. "Toshiro, Tos-"

"Hwaaa." aku meloncat dari atas pohon.

"Hwaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucapnya dengan kesal.

"Aku ingin melihat muka terkejutmu itu, tapi dihalangi oleh topeng."

"Baiklah akan aku lepas." kulihat Ichigo memegang topeng tersebut dan. "Gak jadi."

"Dasar, kau ini suka bohong ya."

Musim-musim panas berikutnya, aku mengunjungi hutan itu.

_-Flashback (off)-_

* * *

"Selamat siang paman." sapaku pada pamanku.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga, Toshiro."

"Maaf merepotkan ya paman."

"Tak apa, paman tidak keberatan kok, Hisane juga tidak keberatan, iya, 'kan?"

"Aku malah merasa senang karena kau datang Toshiro." ucap Hisane lembut.

**TBC**

* * *

Cornelia : Capek, pegel banget ini jari buat ngetik.

Hitsugaya : Bersambungnya gak enakin benget dan gw OOC banget!

Ichigo : Masa gw kalo disentuh sama manusia ilang dari muka bumi!

Byakuya : Apa! Gw jadi pamannya Toushiro! Ngocehnya panjang amet! Senangnya Hisaneku hidup kembali.

Aizen : Apa! Gw roh bentuk tangan, badan kepala gak ada!?

Cornelia : Gw soalnya benci ama lo! Dasar penghianat! Security usir dia!

Security : Baik!

Cornelia : Ok, ini saya ngikutin cerita Hotarubi no mori e. Seharusnya yang jadi peran si Roh itu Gin, bukan Ichigo, itu karena, nama sama-sama Gin dan rambut sama-sama putih. Saya pilih Ichigo karena saya penggemar Ichihitsu dan ShuuheiHitsu, Hisagi nanti Cuma jadi cover aja ^_^

All : Jangan lupa review!


	2. Pertemuan Terakhir

Cornelia : Hai semua, ini adalah chapter ke-2, yey ^_^.

Hitsugaya : Kenapa fanfic gak jelas ini harus tetep dilanjutin.

Aizen : Dasar author sialan, kenapa gw jadi roh tangan!

Cornelia : Pergi kau Aizen, jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi! Okamimaru, bekukan Aizen! *ngeluarin zanpokutou*

Aizen : *beku*

Cornelia : Security, tolong lagi, bawa dia keluar.

Security : Baik!

Byakuya : Lebih baik kita segera membaca para surat dari readers.

Hitsugaya : Pertama dari Hikari Cresenti. Dia suka penggambaran lo yang sangat sederhana dan katanya fanfic lo, Apa?! Menarik dari mana?! Shuuhei emang muncul, tapi cuma jadi cover kok. Dan jangan hina gw dengan cebol! *nyiapin Hyourinmaru*

Cornelia : Kalo lo ngebunuh readers gw, gw bakar Hyorinmaru lo, Hitsu! *nyiapin zanpokutou* Makasih ya, Hikari-chan! Jadi tambah semangat nih.

Ichigo : Dari Pandamania, dia nanya, katanya ada ShuuheiHitsu, 'kan, terus gak sad ending, 'kan?

Cornelia : Bakalan ada kok, ShuuheiHitsu. Maaf, tapi, akhirnya akan sad ending.

Byakuya : Terakhir dari Gaa-Chama. Dia jadi inget cerita sebelah pairing Itakyuu.

Cornelia : Hahahaha, ceritanya sama ya.

Hitsugaya : Baiklah, Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Cornelia : Itu bapak saya! Bwahahaha*dihajar masal ama readers, all karakter Bleach dan Tite Kubo*

Warning : Gaje, OOC, AU, bahasa tidak baku, yaoi, dll.

* * *

**Menuju Hutan Penuh Cahaya Kunang-Kunang**

_-Hitsugaya Pov-_

Aku segera mengenakan pakaian SMP, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menggunakan seragam SMPku, pada hal sedang libur musim panas, itu karena, aku ingin menunjukan seragam ini ke Ichigo, aku segera pamit kepada paman Byakuya dan pergi menuju hutan, pasti Ichigo sudah menunggu dipintu gerbang.

_-Hutan Para Dewa-_

"Kenapa kau memakai seragam?" tanya Ichigo.

"Untuk menunjukan padamu kalau aku sudah menjadi murid SMP."

"Oh, lebih baik kita segera ke dalam hutan, disini semakin panas." Ichigo segera memasuki hutan, aku mengekorinya dari belakang, kami sampai ditempat biasanya kami bermain, yaitu sungai.

"Oi, Ichigo, aku membawa sebuah layangan."

"Layangan?" aku segera menunjukan sebuah benda yang disebut layangan.

"Biar aku ajarkan cara bermainnya." aku segera menyerahkan layanganku ke Ichigo, dan aku memegang benang layangan. "Ketika aku berlari, kau harus melepaskan layangan itu."

"Ok." aku segera berlari dan Ichigo melepaskan layangan tersebut, ketika layangan itu sudah naik ke atas langit, Ichigo mendekatiku, kurasa ia juga ingin bermain.

"Ini, kau mau main, 'kan?" aku menyerahkan benang layanganku. Kami bermain cukup lama hingga hari sudah hampir sore.

"Nah, saatnya aku mengantarmu ke gerbang." aku menurunkan layanganku.

Selama diperjalanan, kami hanya diam saja, hingga Ichigo berhenti yang membuatku juga berhenti, kulihat, ada kupu-kupu diatas topengnya, dia membuka topeng yang menghalangi wajahnya, kupu-kupu itu terbang. Sekarang, topeng itu benar-benar lepas darinya. Dia merasakan udara dihutan ini.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanyanya denga jutek.

"Eh, tidak pa-pa kok." aku segera memalingkan wajahku yang memerah.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan." aku hanya mengangguk.

_-Rumah Byakuya-_

Aku mengipasi diriku dengan kipas, ya, paman Byakuya tidak pernah menyalakan AC saat siang hari, katanya, AC tidak baik untuk tubuh.

"Suatu hari, aku akan lebih tua dari Ichigo, ya?" gumanku.

"Hei Toshrio, aku menyiapkan beberapa potong semangka, mari makan." seru Paman Byakuya dari koridor yang menghadap tepat ke taman.

"Baiklah, ok." aku segera menuju koridor, aku segera mengambil sepotong semangka dan memakannya, rasanya sungguh segar.

"Kemana bibi Hisana?" tanyaku.

"Sedang membeli hadiah bersama Rukia untuk teman di Yokohama." ucap paman Byakuya datar. "Besok, kau pulang ya, Toushiro?"

"Ya, tetapi aku baru pulang besok malam."

"begitukah." ucap paman Byakuya tetap datar. "Cuaca musim panas ini cukup bagus. Jadi rasa semangkanya cukup manis."

"Ya." ucapku sambil mengunyah sepotong semangka yang besar.

"Jika tetap begini, musim dingin nanti pasti sangat dingin."

"Begitukah?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah, karena daerah ini berada diantara pegunungan, dan lautan sangat jauh letaknya. Jadi perbedaan temperature musim dingin dan musim panas sangat besar. Cuaca dingin dimusim dingin biasanya diikuti setelah teriknya musim panas. Mungkin bisa saja membekukan dewa gunung, lho." ucap Byakuya panjang lebar.

"Anu paman." paman Byakuya menoleh kearahku.

_-Hutan Para Dewa-_

"Sebuah syal untukku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, gunakan saat musim dingin tiba, ya? Sampai jumpa." Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Iya." ucap Ichigo singkat.

"Sampai ketemu tahun depan!"

_-SMP Karakura-_

Aku melihat keluar jendela, banyak salju yang turun, aku mengkahwatirkan Ichigo, apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?

"Hitsugaya, bukankah seharusnya kamu pergi ke kelas berikutnya?" seru Hisagi.

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. "Eh, yang lainnya sudah pergi." aku segera mengambil buku jam berikutya.

"Sampai ketemu nanti." ucap Hisagi.

"Iya, Makasih."

_-Rumah Hitsugaya-_

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya." aku lalu berdiri dari tempat aku duduk.

"Eh, sudah kenyang." ucap ibuku lembut.

"Mungkin tadi dia sudah makan." ucap ayahku.

"Aku ingin segera tidur." aku beranjak dari ruang makan menuju tempat tidurku. Aku mencoba ingin tidur, tetapi cukup sulit, hingga, waktu membuatku ingin tidur.

* * *

Aku masih memikirkan ke adaan Ichigo, satu tahun itu lama, ya.

"Hitsugaya, Hit-su-ga-ya." panggil Hisagi yang memecahkan lamunanku.

"Eh, Ohayo, Shuuhei." sapaku.

"Ohayo, lihat didekat kakumu, ada es." aku menghentikan langkahku karena ada es didepanku. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan agar tidak kepeleset oleh es. "Hati-hati, kamu bisa terpeleset nanti." Hisagi mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, aku membalas ulurannya. Kami berpeganggan tangan. "Hari ini sungguh dingin, ya?"

"Iya."

"Kupikir, akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, ya? Sebenarnya mungkin kau selalu begitu."

"Aku ingin bertemu Ichigo, aku ingin menyentuh Ichigo." batinku.

* * *

"Selamat datang lagi, Toshiro." sapa Hisana lembut.

"Hai Toshiro." seru Rukia.

"Ya." aku senang karena selalu disambut dengan hangat oleh keluarga paman.

_-Hutan Para Dewa-_

"Apa itu seragam barumu?"

"Iya."

"Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, ya?" ucapnya. "Kamu sekarang murid SMA."

"Iya."

Kami sampai disungai tempat biasanya kami bermain.

"Kau sekarang sudah tidak pernah berlari-lari lagi."

"Tentu saja, jika aku begitu, aku pasti akan kena pukul darimu." ejekku. "3 tahun lagi aku akan lulus, aku berencana mencari pekerjaan disini. Dengan begitu, aku bisa lebih sering bertemu denganmu, entah itu musim semi, gugur maupun dingin."

"Toshiro, biar aku beritahu suatu hal kepadamu, tentang diriku. Aku ini bukanlah roh, tapi, aku bukan lagi seorang manusia. Memang dulu aku ini seorang manusia, tapi, itu waktu aku bayi. Aku ditinggalkan begitu saja dihutan ini. Aku yang baru saja ditinggal orang tuaku, terus-terus saja menangis. Seperti memanggil orang tuaku agar mereka kembali. Para roh berkata, aku menangis cukup lama, aku mungkin saja meninggal saat itu, tetapi dewa gunung datang dan memberikan aku mantera agar aku tetap hidup dan tak pernah meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku ini seperti hantu, Toushiro, tak apa jika kau ingin melupakanku. Sebuah badan yang dipertahanan mantra itu begitu lemah. Jika tersentuh tubuh asli manusia, mantra itu akan hancur dan aku akan lenyap. Sungguh hal yang sangat rapuh…"

"Sesuatu hal yang jika disentuh akan lenyap, mirip dengan salju." potongku. "Ichigo, aku selalu memikirkanmu saat musim dingin kemarin, bahkan musim gugur dan musim semi kemarin. Ichigo, jangan pernah melupakanku. Waktu mungin akan memisahkan kita, suatu hari nanti. Walaupun hal itu datang, kita tetap akan bersama-sama."

_-Keesokan Harinya-_

"Festival para roh?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, festival musim panas yang diadakan para roh."

"Sama seperti manusia dong."

"Nuansanya beda, lho."

"Nuansanya?" aku segera memasang umpanku.

"Ketika kau masih kecil, aku tidak mengundangmu karena aku pikir kau akan takut, tapi malam ini, bisakah kau keluar diam-diam?" tanya Ichigo. "Aku ingin pergi bersamamu sejak dulu."

"Aku ingin pergi." ucapku semangat.

"Kita bertemu pukul delapan malam."

"Mungkin festival yang diadakan oleh para roh sedikit menakutkan dan juga diadakan malam hari."

"Jangan kahwatir, pemandangan dari luarnya, tak jauh berbeda dari festival manusia." Kulihat, Ichigo melepaskan topengnya dan dia menunjukan wajahnya. "Memang diharapkan meniru festival manusia. Dan, aku akan melindungimu, Toshiro"

"Ketika kau berkata begitu, rasanya kau ingin memelukmu."

"Boleh saja, aku serius." aku merasa, nada bicaranya serius.

* * *

"Benar benar mirip dengan festival para manusia." ucapku. "Apa mereka menyamar menjadi manusia?"

"Iya, hebat, 'kan? Aku dengar, terkadang ada manusia yang datang dan menyadarinya."

"Seperti Hisana dan teman-temannya ya." aku terkekeh sendiri.

"Siapa itu?" aku segera berjalan dan tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Ichigo. "Toshiro." aku menoleh ke asal suara. "Ikat ini dipergelangan tanganmu, dengan begitu, kau tidak akan tersesat."

Kami berdua mengikat pita tersebut dipergelangan tangan kami.

"Seperti sedang kencan saja."

"Memang kita ini sedang kencan." aku tersenyum kepada Ichigo. "Ayo jalan."

Kami melihat kembang api bersama, lalu kami pergi ke tempat penjual kicir angin, Ichigo melepas sebagian topengnya dan meniup kincir angin tersebut. Kami pergi ke stand penjual kembang kapas, saat aku inging memakannya, kembang kapas itu terbang dilangit, aku sangat senang dengan festival ini, sungguh menyenangkan. Lalu kami menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan seperti singa sedang menari nari, sayangnya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh dan melihatkan wujud aslinya. Dia kabur dari tempat itu karena malu, sedang'kan para penonton tertawa.

"Cie,cie ada yang lagi pacaran." ejek anak-anak yang menerobos masuk keramaian tempat itu.

"Kalian ini!" teriakku. Mereka semua kabur, aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat itu.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami hingga kami melewati stand menagkap ikan.

"Hei, Ichigo, anak itu punya ekor." kami berdua tertawa bersama.

Kami melihat-lihat topeng yang ada di stand topeng, aku melihat sebuah topeng yang sangat unik, saat aku memegangnya rupanya itu adalah kepala sungguhan, aku segera kabur sambil menarik Ichigo.

"Hahaha, tadi benar-benar seru, walaupun aneh." aku terkekeh dan diikuti oleh Ichigo. "Semuanya berusaha menyamar, seperti sebuah acara meniru tampilan orang saja. Apakah seperti itu setiap tahunnya?"

"Iya, seperti ini setiap musim panas tiba." ucapnya. "Toshiro, aku tidak dapat menunggu musim panas berikutnya datang. Ketika aku jauh darimu, ketika aku ingin dekat denganmu, aku selalu ingin melihatmu."

Ichigo melepas topengnya dan memakaikannya padaku, lalu ia menciumku, walaupun ciuman itu dibatasi oleh topeng, itu membuat diriku memerah.

"Topeng itu, aku berikan padamu." ucap Ichigo.

Dia mungkin berpikir tidak akan datang ke tempat itu lagi, pada saat musim panas mendatang. Kuyakin, ini momen kami yang terakhir.

"Tunggu!" seru seorang anak kecil mengejar temannya, hingga ia tersandung batu.

"Hati-hati!" Ichigo menangkap lengan anak itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja." ucapku mendekati anak itu.

"Ya, makasih." ucap anak itu, lalu anak itu berlari mengejar temannya itu.

"Hati-hati ya." aku melambaikan tangan kepada anak itu.

Saat aku melihat kearah Ichigo, jari kanannya mulai menghilang.

"Ichigo, apa anak barusan itu manusia?!" Ichigo melihat ke arahku. "Ichigo."

"Kemarilah Toshiro, aku akhirnya bisa menyentuhmu." aku terdiam, aku segera melepas topeng dan berlari ke arah Ichigo, kami pun berpelukan, tetapi hanya singkat, karena tubuhnya segera menghilang, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan bendungan air mataku, air mataku terus mengalir tak henti-henti, aku membasahi yukatanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya sebelum menghilang tadi.

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Aku mengambil topeng pemberian Ichigo, lalu memeluk topeng tersebut. Begitu hijaunya pemandangan malam itu. Inilah hutan tempat tinggal dewa gunung itu.

"Toshrio, terima kasih banyak, walaupun kami ingin terus tetap bersama Ichigo selamanya, rupanya Ichigo ingin disentuh oleh seorang manusia, dia akhirnya dapat dipeluk oleh seorang manusia." ucap para roh penghuni hutan tersebut.

Aku mungkin tak'kan menantikan musim panas untuk ke depannya, hatiku masih terasa sakit. Air mataku mungkin saja terus mengalir, tetapi kehangatan ditanganku dan kenangan musim panas ini akan tetap tinggal dihatiku.

**Owari**

* * *

Hitsugaya : Hiks…hiks

Ichigo : Kenapa nangis Toshiro? Tenang aja kok, aku masih ada disini.

Hitsugaya : Gw nangis bukan karena elo *nonjok Ichigo* tapi karena gw disini OOC banget!

Hisagi : Teganya kau! Kenapa gw munculnya cuma sebentar!

Cornelia : Shuuhei-kun, masih mending gw munculin lu! *masang muka horror*

Hisagi : Ampun mbak! *berlutut mohon ampun*

Ichigo : Senengnya gw bisa nyium Toshiro dan dipeluk dia

Para roh : Ichigo hidup kembali! *ngejar Ichigo*

Ichigo : Gyaaaa! *kabur*

Hitsugaya : Ngomong-ngomong, Aizen mana?

Aizen : Apa sayangku?

Cornelia : *ngeluarin zanpokutou* Okamimaru, bakar Aizen!

Aizen : *kebakar* Gyaa panas! *kabur dari studio*

Cornelia : Ok, maaf jika cerita gak jelas, itu karena saya baru buat fanfic jam 00.00-02.30, jadi ide gak lancar, udah ngantuk soalnya, mumpung besok libur UKK adik kelas 1-5 dan nunggu sampai ada yang review *evil smile*

Byakuya : Kurang kerjaan banget lo bergadang.

Cornlia : Lagi bergadang terus nganggur. Ok, gw bakalan sebutin pemeran para roh. Roh tangan: Aizen, roh bentuk payung : Momo, roh singa : Grimmjow. *dihajar Fans Aizen, Momo, dan Grimmjow*

Hitsugaya : Gyahahahaha. Pemeran rohnya arancar. Kenapa Momo juga ikut!

Cornelia : Itu karena gw benci mereka semua *ngasah zanpokutou*

Grimmjow : Kenapa gw jadi Roh?!

Cornelia : Karena, gw punya dendam juga ama lo, gw trauma ama fanfic GrimmHitsu.

Grimmjow : What the hell?!

Cornelia : Ngingetnya aja udah bikin mual, *ngeluarin zanpokutou* Okamimaru, bakar dia!

Grimmjow : *bernasib sama kayak Aizen, kebakar juga*

Cornelia : Ok, kami semua mengucapkan…

All: Jangan lupa review!


End file.
